Spider-Man: Great Power
by david.heath.1234
Summary: If I created a Spider-Man film, this is what it would be like.
1. Chapter 1

One year ago, there was a shoot up and hostage situation in downtown Queens. The gunner was identified by the police as Cletus Kasady, who was already diagnosed as psychologically unstable by many doctors. He had killed twenty people in the apartment building he lived in and was eager for more blood spill. Four cops entered to take him out, but couldn't because Kasady threatened to kill more innocents if anyone tried to get close to him.

"Give up Kasady, this will only get worse for you!" The cop said.

"Not as bad as it will be for this poor little lady. Now stay back pig, I will pull the trigger." Cletus said.

Suddenly, the cops heard Kasady screaming followed by random gunshots. The hostage ran out to get the cops, and they found Kasady strung up in a strange rope like net. It was incredibly sturdy, and very sticky.

"Whoa, who do you suppose did this?" The cop said.

The young woman found a piece of paper that was left when Kasady was trapped.

"Officer, look." The woman said.

The paper read "Courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man".

*Imagine a Marvel Page flip here*

Present Day, 19 year old Peter Parker was visiting Ravencroft Institute on business for the Daily Bugle. Word had gotten out of a groundbreaking psychiatric evaluation professor named Dr. Ashley Kafka, and her brilliant work with the clinically insane. Peter was sent by Jameson to get pictures and hopefully ask Dr. Kafka a few questions. Peter entered the facility and was immediately greeted by Dr. Kafka.

"Hello Mr. Parker, I'm pleased to meet you." She said.

"Thank you Doctor, it's my pleasure." Peter said.

"Follow me, I'll show you around." Ashley said.

She had directed him to the section of the facility that contained her patients, all of which who were deemed to unstable for the outside world.

"I've seen a few of these guys." Peter said.

"You have?" Ashley asked.

"Uh yeah, you know, on the news." Peter said.

"Oh I see. I personally believe that these men and women are not insane. I believe they all have suffered through a certain traumatic event in their lives that bent them out of shape. I am certain that if I can get to the root of that trauma, I can cure them." Ashley said.

Peter looked through the glass plates separating them from the prisoners, and saw many familiar faces. He came across one that was completely dark.

"What about that one?" Peter asked.

"Oh, he prefers the dark. He finds it calming." Ashley said.

"Let's not be strangers here, Dr. Kafka." The voice said.

"Of course. Peter, this is Cletus Kasady." Ashley said.

Peter was slightly shook up, he remembered that name and those horrifying eyes. Those lifeless beading eyes.

"Speechless? Can't say I blame you." Cletus said.

"He was brought here a year ago by that Spider guy." Ashley said.

"Spider-Man?" Peter asked.

"Yes. Sorry it's just I've never supported vigilantes." Ashley said.

"The only thing me and Dr. Kafka seem to agree on." Cletus said.

Ashley regained her composure.

"So shall we continue?" Ashley said.

"Sure." Peter said.

They continued on the tour.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Peter Parker was strolling through a graveyard paying his respects to people he lost. Uncle Ben, Gwen Stacy, the Osborn's. His double life seemed to get in his way at times, no matter how he tried people he loved always paid the price. He spends every day wondering who could be next. Aunt May, Dr. Connors, Felicia. The very thought made him sick, he could hardly bare it. He approached Uncle Ben's tombstone.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I should have known better." He said.

A couple tears streamed down his cheeks, every passing moment he missed his dear uncle.

Later that night, Dr. Curtis Connors was giving a lesson on biology, when one of his pupils asked a very interesting question.

"Dr. Connors?"

"Yes Nathan?"

"Is it true you were the Lizard thing that attacked New York."

"Shut up idiot!"

"No it's okay, he's right students. I was developing a serum, made from reptilian DNA that would restore my arm, but it turned me into a monster. I went mad around the city, but..."

He sees a picture of him at Peter Parker's graduation.

"...an old friend saved me." Dr. Connors said.

Suddenly, there was a shaking noise coming from Dr. Connors closet.

"What the hell?" Dr. Connors said.

He opened the closet to find a shaking metal box.

"No!" Dr. Connors said.

He quickly grabbed the box, and started running.

"I'll be back, students."

He ran outside the school building, and to the nearest ocean side he could find. He chucked the box into the ocean.

"Never again." Dr. Connors said.

He returned to the school, assuming everything was fine, but it wasn't. The box he chucked was containing something horrible. something from a different world, something deadly to mankind...

...and it just reproduced.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Kasady was sitting in his cell whistling, rather disturbing the guards.

"Hey! Zip it Kasady!" The guard said.

"I'd be careful if I were you, haven't you ever heard the phrase 'speak quietly and carry a big stick'?" Cletus asked.

The guard returned to his post. As Kasady leaned against the wall, he heard a strange noise from outside, a faint hissing. He looked out side the cell window, and saw a strange red substance on the ground, reaching for him.

"Ooh, what is this?" He asked himself.

The red substance started oozing it's way up the wall.

"This could be interesting."

Meanwhile, Peter was sitting in his apartment wearing his suit listening to a police radio waiting for something to pop up. It seemed that Peter became much more alert with his job of being Spider-Man. First sign of danger and he springs into action. As he was waiting, Felicia came home carrying groceries.

"Hi Peter." Felicia smiled.

He assisted her with the groceries. She could tell he was on edge.

"Peter are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little uneasy." Peter said.

"Don't you think you should take a break from the whole vigilante thing for a little bit?" Felicia asked.

"If I do that, all of Queens could be gone." Peter said.

"Well I think Queens can give you a break." Felicia said.

 _All units all units, please advise. We have a stick up at the local science institute..._

Peter stood up, but Felicia grabbed his arm.

"Peter, let it go." She said.

"But..."

 _We have reports of the man responsible being described as a man in a flight suit on a military grade glider._

"What?! That's impossible. I'm sorry Felicia I have to find out about this."

He put on his mask and sprung into action. Felicia just lightly sighed.

Meanwhile, back to Ravencroft, there were dead bodies of guards left all over the place. All the hallways lights were destroyed, hardly any light was in sight. Soon there was a banging on Dr. Kafka's door.

"Hello?"

The door was torn down by red tentacles. She then heard a terrifying voice boom from the darkness.

"You should really hire new guards. These ones are lying on the job."

She recognized that voice.

"Kasady?" She asked.

"Kasady? I'm afraid Kasady is dead. You can call me... CARNAGE!"

The figure she saw was a tall figure covered in a red and black substance. He grabbed Dr. Kafka with his tentacles and fled from the facility.

To be continued...


End file.
